


kiss me hard before you go

by awareinthevoid



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hey guys long time no see, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Something For Everyone!, Strap-Ons, TARDIS Console Sex, also uh some new stuff i've not written before, like just smut, listen they may be horny but they're still cute, so uh, we've got it all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareinthevoid/pseuds/awareinthevoid
Summary: She smiled warmly before admitting, “You were in my dreams, Doctor.”Her responding gasp echoed in Yaz’s ears.“Ye-yeah? What did you, uh...what were we - what was I doing? In your dreams,”At a push, Yaz almost thought she saw a glimmer of hope in the Doctor’s shining hazel eyes.“Oh, you know,” Yaz stepped further into the blonde’s space, her hand lightly brushing against the other woman’s own. She gave a wicked grin, slight though it was, which caused the Doctor’s breath to hitch. “Stuff.”ORbasically just 6k of filth that i finally finished writing!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	kiss me hard before you go

**Author's Note:**

> so uh hey guys, been a while,,,,how've ya been? 
> 
> this was originally titled "i know you gotta taste like candy" from Pretty Girl by Hayley Kiyoko but then I made the cover and one of the pics i used had this phrase on it, so I changed it! 
> 
> So yeah, not much to say other than I'm gonna go atone for my sins because this is literally the filthiest thing I've ever written. Happy reading (hopefully)!

It had started innocently enough. Eyes would linger here, hands would brush there. They didn't make a big deal of it.

Yaz had chalked most instances up to being figments of her own imagination.  _ Of course the Doctor wasn't looking at my chest,  _ she'd told herself when they'd taken a beach day. The Time Lord may have been more touchy, sure, but Yaz didn't let herself believe that anything deeper than friendship ran through the blonde's gaze.

Sometimes the Doctor would hold her hand during particularly intense moments of their adventures. It made Yaz's heart sing, that brief but comforting contact she craved every day. It never lasted long, but every single time the Doctor would give her a shy smile and hide her face behind her hair. It was incredibly adorable. Almost frustratingly so, because Yaz wanted nothing more than to kiss her when she made faces like that.

She often dreamt of those moments, in the heat of a negotiation. Except in her dreams, the threat was never fatal and the focus was mainly on how many times the Doctor's hands touched Yaz in some way. Her favorite dreams always left anyone else out of the equation. It would be only Yaz, alone with the Doctor. In some of these dreams, they would simply hold hands. In others, though, she was able to act out her deepest desires.

Much like the one she was having tonight.

As her eyes were closed in slumber, Yaz's mind created images that would make her conscious self blush.

The Doctor had her pinned by her wrists to her bed, pounding into her while urging her eyes to keep contact. The strap-on and harness were all that she wore. Her gorgeous, milky skin glistened with sweat in the low light of her room.

Despite her best attempts, Yaz's eyes kept drifting from the Doctor's own to the pale breasts bouncing in front of her face. She longed to pull one into her mouth, to make their owner cry her name. But, all she could do was stare and moan as she felt herself nearing her climax.

A thumb brushed across her clit, accompanying the smirk on the blonde's face. With a few more powerful thrusts and swipes of a talented thumb, Yaz came undone. She cursed and whispered the Doctor's name, barely feeling the new rush of fluid between her legs as her partner refused to relent. 

Her body was white hot and ice cold all at once. She was reduced to senseless whimpers as she came twice more.

But such pleasure could only last so long.

Yaz's eyes opened as she gasped, hands clutching at the duvet wrapped around her. She was irritatingly aroused, no doubt thanks to the dream she wished she could return to.

Frustrated and horny, she shoved her hand past the waistband of her underwear. She felt no need for foreplay; the dream had already done its part ten times over. 

A sigh of relief left her lips as she dipped her fingers into her wet heat. She knew without a doubt that she wouldn't last long, but this was one time she didn't care about drawing things out. 

Her hand rubbed quickly at her clit, impatient to reach the peak of her pleasure. Small gasps and grunts accompanied the obscene noises emanating from beneath her pyjamas. She focused all of her energy on that one point, desperate to come, to get rid of the scorching heat in the pit of her stomach.

A minute of heavy breathing passed. 

She was so close, she could almost taste the wave that was about to hit her. 

The wave never came.

Yaz withdrew her hand, pruned by her own arousal. She was breathless and upset. That frustrating feeling still hovered above her head, along with the uncomfortable weight in her abdomen.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to crest that wave, she resigned herself to washing her hands and changing out of her shorts. 

Now wide awake and on edge, Yaz elected to take a walk through the TARDIS’s endless corridors. It was something she did often, when she couldn’t sleep or when she was simply bored. Often, the TARDIS would lead her to a room that might keep her attention or lull her to sleep. Sometimes, though, the ship would just let her wander the halls, eventually leading her back to her bedroom.

Once she had shut her bedroom door, the lights to her left began to blink. They told her,  _ come this way, follow me.  _ Yaz figured it silly to ignore such an invitation. 

Her feet took her down the hallway. The lights ahead of her continued to blink, and sometimes would veer left or right or keep her in one spot just for a laugh. 

_ Can the TARDIS even laugh?  _ Thought Yaz.

Seemingly in response, whether or not the ship knew her thoughts, a series of trills sounded around her. If indeed the TARDIS was laughing, it seemed to be doing so at her, teasing her. What it was teasing her for, she didn’t know. 

The winding maze of corridors eventually gave way to a single hall, one Yaz had been down countless times before. 

Down the hallway, she could just barely hear a voice travelling toward her. She knew, before needing to listen too hard, who the voice belonged to. 

“I just don’t know what she would think,” she heard the Doctor say to no one in particular. As she neared the console room, she could hear more clearly and was starting to register the blinking lights and chimes that were the TARDIS responding to the Time Lord’s remarks.

“I mean, she’s human. You know how that’s gone before. I don’t want her to think I’m being selfish.” The Doctor huffed. “Besides, how would I even know she feels the same?”

Yaz froze just outside the doorway. She knew there weren’t many people her friend could be talking about, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know what the topic of discussion was.

The TARDIS produced a soft, comforting warble. Yaz couldn’t quite make out the apparent words the ship would speak through its sounds, yet, but that particular phrase sounded a lot like,  _ who’s to say she  _ doesn’t  _ feel the same _ ?

The Doctor sighed, “I guess you’re right. Still, I don’t think it’s a good idea to discuss it. Not yet, anyway.” The TARDIS gave another soft hum.

Yaz was beginning to feel antsy, so she decided to bite the bullet and make her presence known. 

“You said she’s awake? I know what you’re like, please don’t bring her-”

“Doctor?” Yaz winced. 

The Time Lord spun on her heels, eyes wide and brows raised high. She frowned briefly at the ceiling, which prompted a sheepish chime from her ship. 

“Yaz! Hiya. Up late, then?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Yaz walked around to the other side of the console, facing the Doctor. “What about you?”

“Ah, you know me. Can barely sleep a wink,” she chuckled nervously. “So, uh, did you happen to catch any of what I were saying, before you walked in?”

Yaz paused, debating whether she should come clean or if she should lie if only to settle the Doctor’s nerves. 

“Only, I were having a talk with the TARDIS, and...” she sounded almost afraid. 

Rather than formulate a response, Yaz shook her head. She figured dishonesty would save them both a moment of embarrassment. 

“Oh, well. I was just thinking about you, actually.”

“You were?” Yaz asked. She sounded surprised, though she was nearly certain she was the person the Doctor had been talking about. “What were you thinking?”

The question was innocent, but it brought a slight flush to the Doctor’s cheeks and Yaz was reminded of how flushed she’d looked in her dream. God, she’d been beautiful. That weight in Yaz’s stomach started to make itself known again, ignoring her best attempts to rid her mind of such thoughts. 

“Ah, it were nothing, really,”

Yaz was used to the Doctor brushing off her questions, she expected it. But, it still packed a punch that hit a little harder each time. 

“Nothing?” she hoped the light inflection of her voice would prompt  _ something  _ from the historically closed-off Time Lord. 

“Oh! Well, not  _ nothing _ , but it’s just--”

She choked on whatever words she’d been about to say when Yaz stepped closer, coming into the bubble she’d always imagined around herself. 

“What was it, Doctor?”

God, she hoped she had assumed right. If she’d read this wrong, if she really had imagined all those moments she thought the Doctor had looked at her with more than a warm friendship in her hearts, well...she didn’t know what she’d do. 

“Um…” the Time Lord gulped, cheeks becoming redder with every passing second under Yaz’s scrutinizing eyes. 

The younger woman was growing impatient, not helped in the least by the returning arousal forming in her abdomen. She smiled warmly before admitting, “You were in my dreams, Doctor.”

Her responding gasp echoed in Yaz’s ears. 

“Ye-yeah? What did you, uh...what were we - what was I doing? In your dreams,”

At a push, Yaz almost thought she saw a glimmer of hope in the Doctor’s shining hazel eyes. 

“Oh, you know,” Yaz stepped further into the blonde’s space, her hand lightly brushing against the other woman’s own. She gave a wicked grin, slight though it was, which caused the Doctor’s breath to hitch. “Stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?” she husked, eyes growing wider with every intentional touch Yaz made. There was a depraved desperation, a sheer want - no,  _ need -  _ in her stare. She wasn’t sure she’d ever felt so intensely the need to know what was on her friend’s mind. 

Yaz sighed blissfully, “You and me, together,” she leaned forward a tick. “Touching each other,” her breath ghosted over the shell of the Doctor’s ear and she breathed in the delicious sound of the Time Lord’s own words catching in her throat. “Do you want to know what else?”

The Doctor’s nod was so quick, so needy, that Yaz chuckled. This was going better than she could have dreamed -  _ had  _ dreamed. 

“You ravaged me, Doctor,” her smile grew wider when she received a mewl in response. “I can’t get you out of my head. In my dreams, you’re so  _ dominant,  _ and it’s harder and harder to resist temptations every time I see you.”

“So don’t,”

Yaz tilted her head to the side, pulling away just barely so she could look the Doctor in the eyes. Her face was question enough for the Time Lord to continue. 

“Don’t resist.”

Those two words were all Yaz needed to take the plunge, to rush forward and capture the Doctor’s lips in an electrifying kiss. Her heart was beating as it never had before; arousal and want and pure fucking hunger raging through her bloodstream. The older woman moaned in relief, hinting at her own desire to make this move with Yaz. They pushed and they pulled, doing their best to be as close as possible as their lips were locked in a battle both so desperately wanted to win. 

Yaz dared to swipe her tongue along the Doctor’s bottom lip, and she was granted access to her mouth within nanoseconds. Her hands gripped the Time Lord’s hips and shoved her against the console, drawing a sinful mix between a moan and a shout from the Doctor’s mouth. With a harsh rut of her hips against the blonde’s, Yaz revelled in the sharp gasp she received.

“ _ Yaz, _ ” the Doctor whimpered. She almost sounded pained, but Yaz knew better than to think she was anything other than incredibly hot and bothered. 

“Doctor,” she breathed in response, dragging a hand from lithe hips to the front of the Doctor’s stomach. Her fingers toyed with the zip of her trousers, merely teasing her as she looked desperately into Yaz’s eyes. 

“Yaz,  _ please, _ ” she all but sobbed. 

“Desperate, are we?”

The Doctor huffed indignantly, blowing a few stray hairs away from her nose. “You’re not being fair, Yaz.” she accused.

“No?” Yaz tugged the zipper down slower than the Doctor thought possible. The latter gasped when her hand unclasped the button and reached below the fabric to cup her over her pants. She brought her middle finger up, swiping along her slit and feeling how damp the cotton had become. 

“How about now?” Yaz purred into the Doctor’s mouth. She ran her finger along the length of her again, swallowing the resultant moan with a heady kiss. 

Yaz continued with the teasing, the slow manner with which she drew whimpers and gasps from the Doctor’s swollen lips as though she may never hear them again. 

And, really, she thought that was entirely possible. 

The longer Yaz carried on, the more fidgety the Doctor became. Her hips bucked into the younger woman’s hand, and her knuckles whitened as she gripped at the edge of the console; at Yaz’s back; at anything she could grab hold of. 

With a particularly cruel, barely-there swipe of Yaz’s index finger, the Doctor whined. 

“What is it now?” Yaz asked, feigning annoyance. If she were to be honest, this was one of the hottest things she’d ever been privileged enough to experience. 

“I need  _ more, _ ” she rasped. 

“Tell me what you need, Doctor,” Yaz looked at her with a warmth in her eyes that fought for dominance with the lust that swam in their depths. “Let me help you.”

The Doctor sighed as her fingers began to play with her clit. 

“I need...I need your fingers, your mouth. Gods, Yaz, I’ve thought so much about your mouth, your lips. You’ve got lovely lips,” she rambled. 

Yaz chuckled, “And where do you want my ‘lovely lips?’”

“Everywhere,”

Instead of questioning the Doctor further, Yaz decided to let her broad answer slide. Besides, she thought, this gave her more room to explore where she wanted. 

Ignoring the blonde’s protesting whimper, she withdrew her hand from her trousers. The Doctor’s disappointment was short-lived when, much to her pleasure, Yaz ran both hands beneath her shirts. Dancing fingers along her belly, she leaned in and pressed a slow kiss just under her ear. 

The Doctor nearly went limp. Everything she was feeling at that moment was divine beyond measure. No experience she’d had up to that point even compared to how Yaz made her feel as she explored her body. Lost in a daze, she almost didn’t register her counterpart prising both shirts from their grip on her arms. The cool air of the room hit the newly exposed skin, bringing her back to the moment. 

Noticing her slightly wider eyes, Yaz paused. “Okay?” she asked. 

Rather than give a verbal answer, the Doctor pulled her in by the back of her neck and kissed her with as much fervor as she could muster. She ran her fingers through her thick, dark hair and marvelled at how soft it felt. Everything about her companion constantly astounded her, from the bravery she exhibited on their adventures to the ferocity with which she grabbed the Doctor’s reigns and reeled her in.

Yaz’s hands resumed their roaming of the pale expanse of the Doctor’s stomach, sliding up to gently cup her breasts over the fabric of her sports bra. She heard a slight hitch of breath, and smirked before beginning to pepper kisses from the blonde’s jaw down to her collarbones. She dragged her lips and tongue along the jutting bone, nipping here and there to draw the most wonderful sounds from an open mouth. 

Almost too fast to clock, Yaz whipped the bra up and off and let it fly across the console room. Her lips fell between the Doctor’s breasts as her fingers toyed around her nipples. She didn’t leave her whining for long, eager to engulf one of her stiffened buds in her mouth. Her delighted hum sent a shudder that rippled through the Doctor’s body and left her slack-jawed and in need of further attention. 

Keeping the Doctor’s breasts under the attention of her lips and tongue, Yaz reached lower and lifted her up to sit on the edge of the console. She chuckled at the gasp the move elicited. Then, in one swift pull, she relieved the Time Lord of her trousers and underwear.

Kisses trailed down the Doctor’s stomach toward her hips. She was at a loss for words, so in an attempt to spur Yaz on and have her where she wanted her most, she pushed a hand into her hair and brought her face to meet her glistening heat. The moment that a hot, wet tongue was introduced to the mix, she melted.

“Oh, Yaz,” the Doctor panted. 

Yaz hummed in response, pushing her tongue deeper before bringing it up to lap at her clit. Never in a million years did she think she’d be able to have the Doctor like this; breathy, needy, and willing to let her do anything. 

Tasting the Doctor was unlike anything she’d experienced to date, and unlikely to match anything she would ever experience for the rest of her life. The sweet ambrosia that dripped down the inside of her thigh quenched a thirst that Yaz hadn’t realized she’d had. 

The Doctor’s hips writhed above her, chasing the pressure she wanted from her wicked tongue. Rather than simply give in and let her have what she wanted, Yaz drew her tongue in - much to the Doctor’s chagrin. The blonde’s disappointment was quickly forgotten when, brown eyes trained on her own hazel-green, Yaz started sucking on her clit. She watched as her counterpart’s face contorted in pleasure, seemingly cracked right down the middle. 

“ _ More,  _ Yaz. I need more,”

Never one to disappoint, Yaz let her hands run lightly up the Doctor’s thighs. She brought one under her chin. A fleeting finger took a swipe through her folds, and she smiled at the whimper the action drew from the Doctor’s perfect mouth. 

Carefully, she pushed the finger in to the knuckle. The Time Lord’s jaw dropped in a moan, prompting Yaz to begin pumping the digit at a pace just that little bit  _ too  _ slow. She took her time, feeling for all the spots inside that would make the Doctor crumble at her fingertips.

After a couple of needy whimpers in Yaz’s direction, she brought her finger out fully before plunging two in without hesitation. Her lips were no longer wrapped tightly around her clit, but her tongue kept its ministrations up as the Doctor’s thighs began to shake. 

“Yaz, Yaz,  _ Yaz,”  _ the Doctor started chanting. All that fell from her lips besides her lover’s name were gasps and moans as she was brought quickly toward the edge of a cliff she was aching to tumble over. 

Crooking her fingers just right, Yaz sent the Doctor over the edge. The blonde let out a cry and her legs shook around Yaz’s head. Time seemed to stop as she came - and maybe it had. 

Yaz drew the orgasm out until the Doctor fell limp above her. The feeling of her coming undone at her own fingertips was mesmerising, and she was loath to let it go so soon. She only slowed to a complete stop when she felt the Doctor quiver from the overstimulation.

Breathlessly, the blonde grabbed Yaz’s collar and crashed their lips together. She sucked the taste of herself off of her lips and moaned at how good it felt to mold her body against Yaz’s. They kissed until air became a necessity, Yaz pulling a hair’s breadth away to take in lungfuls of it. 

“That was…”

“I know,”

“Wow, Yaz. You really...wow,” 

The Doctor huffed at her own lack of words but she didn’t need to elaborate; she’d said enough with the orgasm she’d had. 

“Was that okay?” Yaz wondered. Really, she needn’t have worried. 

“Oh, one thousand percent. Absolutely, Yaz. You smashed it, out of the park, brilliant work,” The Doctor chuckled at her own rambling. “I’d like to do that to you, now, if that’s alright.”

Yaz smiled. 

“Of course, Doctor.” 

Now that she had her, Yaz was reluctant to ever let the Doctor go. 

__________________________________________________________

Since their first encounter, Yaz sought the Doctor out as if she were the only source of oxygen for miles. As if, somehow, she breathed life into her lungs every time they kissed - and vice versa. To the Doctor, Yaz was a source of light in the dark and a beacon of hope when she felt lost within herself. 

They’d both explored each other’s bodies thoroughly and had enjoyed every heated second of it. Whenever their lips were locked, or their mouths or fingers connected with skin, Yaz and the Doctor felt as though nothing could ever go wrong again.

This time wasn’t much different from the many others they spent together. 

Yaz’s lips were attached to the Doctor’s neck, sucking a dark mark into her pale skin to accompany the fading bruises scattered around the spot. When her bare knee made contact with the Time Lord’s soaked core, both gasped in pleasure. 

“Wait, wait,” the Doctor tapped against Yaz’s shoulder. 

Yaz pulled back, “You okay, babe?”

“Yeah, fine, it’s just...I were wondering,” she took a breath. “Would you want to try something different?”

“Different?”

Her eyes shut, as if she were embarrassed. 

“Something new, I mean. Is that okay?” she opened her pleading eyes to find Yaz looking at her with amused curiosity. 

“Depends,” Yaz clicked her tongue. “What were you thinking?”

The Doctor’s eyes lit up as she shot up and walked across the room, where a small trunk lay tucked in a corner. She rummaged around in it, seemingly on the hunt for something specific. 

“Ah! Here we are,” She was holding a brightly-colored dildo, which was attached to a harness. It flaunted its deep blue color and accompanying rainbow stripes, the same pattern that the Doctor wore upon her t-shirts and jumpers. Upon seeing it, Yaz’s face contorted in confusion; she was no stranger to this toy.

“Doctor, that’s not new,” she chuckled. “We’ve used it before.”

“Ah! Well, that’s the thing. I was wondering,” Her sheepish demeanor was back. “Would you want to use it on me?”

Hand on her heart, that was one of the best questions she’d ever been asked. And, really, how had they gone this long without changing things up?

“It would be my pleasure,” Yaz beamed. “And yours, I hope.”

“Definitely,”

With that, the Doctor settled herself next to Yaz on the bed. They were already undressed for the most part, aside from Yaz’s bra and the Doctor’s boxers. If she were to be honest, though, Yaz wasn’t sure how to proceed. 

“So I just...put it on, yeah?” she asked. 

“Pretty much,” the Doctor’s eyes didn’t move from the toy. “D’you want me to help?”

“Please.”

The Time Lord moved forward, holding the straps of the harness out for Yaz to step into. The younger woman held onto her shoulders as she moved. The Doctor fastened the straps around Yaz’s hips. As she sat back, her hand brushed across the harness and came to rest at the base of the dildo. 

Yaz’s breath caught in her throat. 

The Doctor began to stroke the cock, slowly, making eye contact with Yaz as she did. 

“How do I look?” she asked.

Yaz breathed a laugh, “God, you -- you’re stunning. Gorgeous. Fuck, Doctor, you look so fucking good right now,”

The Doctor leaned forward then, bringing her mouth near the head of the toy. Keeping her eye on Yaz, she ran her tongue round the edge of it. Though she couldn’t feel it, Yaz thought that this might be one of the most erotic things she’d ever experienced. The image of the Doctor before her, lips wrapping around the toy in a way that made Yaz wish she had the real thing, was something she wouldn’t be forgetting in a hurry.

A pale hand grabbed the base, holding it steady as she took the length into her mouth until she reached the hilt. Yaz’s hips jolted just barely, causing the toy to drive into the back of the Doctor’s throat and make her splutter. Before she could apologize, Yaz felt the Doctor’s other hand grab her hip as she pulled back and took the cock in all over again.

She was in a trance; the Doctor was sucking her off so wonderfully and she couldn’t even feel it. If she focused hard enough, she thought that she could  _ almost  _ feel the phantom of a sensation. But as soon as she found enough focus, the Doctor was pulling away.

Wiping away a string of saliva that clung to her chin, she pointed to Yaz’s dresser.

“Think I put the lube in there last time,”

Yaz nodded and moved to grab the tube. This was foreign to her, to be in charge of a part of her she didn’t even have. But it filled her with such a thrill. To know that she might be able to make the Doctor feel how she feels night after heated night, was all the motivation she needed. 

Once back on the bed, she squeezed some lube into her palm and began to spread it up and down the dildo. The Doctor watched on, mesmerised. 

“What, see something y’like?” Yaz smirked. 

The Doctor only nodded, licking her lips as she watched her counterpart continue to coat the toy. 

“Can you lay back, please?” she asked. The Doctor complied and brought herself to the end of the bed, laying back into the pillows. She pressed her thighs together, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Yaz. 

The younger woman crept forward, running her hands up the Doctor’s legs. When her fingers reached her boxers, she was quick to remove them. Once freed, the blonde spread her legs and sighed as Yaz ran a finger through her wanton heat. 

“Come on, Yaz,” she pleaded. 

“Hold on, baby,” Yaz smiled sweetly, before dipping her head and licking through the Doctor’s folds. A moan echoed through the room, music to Yaz’s ears. 

She brought herself to the Doctor’s mouth, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before pushing two fingers into her cunt. The Time Lord shivered and bit her lip, relishing in the delicious pressure she could feel in her abdomen. Likewise, Yaz savored the intoxicating squeeze of her walls around her fingers. 

When she deemed the Doctor ready, she withdrew her hand and wiped it on the sheets beside her.

Still, she checked in. “Ready?” 

“So ready,” The Doctor confirmed. “Please,”

With that, Yaz lined the toy up with her entrance. The light reflected off of the arousal already pooling around her core, beckoning Yaz to claim it as her own. 

Slowly, she slid the cock in inch by inch, watching as the Doctor’s cunt swallowed the silicon beautifully. Her mouth hung open as she gasped for every further push.

“Good?” Yaz checked.

The Doctor nodded and whimpered, moving her hips in an attempt to take in as much of Yaz as she could. Yaz granted her wish, grinding her hips when she reached the hilt. The Time Lord moaned and relaxed back into the sheets to allow Yaz to do as she wanted. 

She pulled out halfway, making eye contact with the Doctor before plunging back in. A surprised and delighted grunt sounded just before she began to move her hips a bit faster.

“God, Doctor, you’re taking me so well,” Yaz breathed. “You look so hot right now, you know that? So needy, so willing to let me fuck you like this. I love it,”

All the Doctor could manage in response was a series of moans and whimpers, intermixed with utterances of Yaz’s name. It was the best feeling, to have this ancient alien slowly unraveling beneath her. 

As she ploughed into the Doctor, Yaz rid herself of her bra so she could brush against her skin and feel it all. She leant forward, first skimming her hands up the Doctor’s sides before resting their foreheads together. She pressed their lips together at the same time that both hands played with the other woman’s nipples. The resultant moan was a siren song, calling Yaz out further into the sea that was the Doctor. 

“Yaz,” the Doctor gasped when their kiss broke. “Yaz,  _ fuck, Yaz! _ ” 

Yaz smiled wide. Making the Doctor curse like that was one of her favorite pastimes, and to draw it from her in such a depraved fashion gave her an adrenaline rush like no other. 

“Are you close?”

No verbal answer; just a whimper and the smack of skin on skin and the sound of slick on silicon as Yaz sped up. She pulled the Doctor in for another kiss, this one nearly hard enough to bruise. She continued leaving little kisses around her mouth even as it fell open in a long, broken moan. 

The Doctor clutched at Yaz’s shoulders, and her legs wrapped around her hips to try and bring her as close as possible. 

With a final cry against Yaz’s mouth, she came.

Yaz wished she could feel the strength with which the Doctor’s walls clenched around the toy. She wished she could feel them quiver with aftershocks as the dildo slowed inside her. 

Just as she was nearing a stop, Yaz began to speed up her thrusts again. The Doctor moaned and gasped as she neared another climax. 

"That feel good, baby?"

In answer, the Doctor only gave a small nod and her eyebrows shot up as she whimpered against Yaz's mouth. They were both breathing heavily with the depraved want that dripped from their skin.

This time as she came, the Doctor's cunt set loose a rush of liquid that she'd not experienced before. Yaz praised any god that might reside in the sky that she was blessed enough to witness the evidence of her lover's need and arousal pool beneath them. 

" _ Oh,  _ that's new," the Doctor found the breath to mutter as Yaz once again slowed her movements. The dildo now slid in and out of the blonde with an ease that matched a hot knife through butter. 

"Babe,  _ fuck,"  _ Yaz chuckled. "That was so fucking hot. Oh my god,"

"Was it?"

"Very much so. Have you never done that before?"

"Well," the Doctor felt flustered. "Never had these parts before, so no. It felt really,  _ really  _ nice, though."

"I bet it did," Yaz smiled.

When she eventually came to a stop and the Doctor’s breathing returned mostly to normal, the latter pulled her in for another kiss.

“Thank you,” she whispered against soft lips. 

“Really, it was my pleasure,” Yaz smiled warmly at her before pulling away to undo the harness. 

“Yaz?”

The brunette hummed in question as she kept most of her attention on freeing herself from the toy. 

“When you’re done with that, I’d like to return the favor. Not with the dildo, but, oh, you know what I mean.”

“It’s okay, Doctor,” Yaz smirked. “You seem pretty worn out, we can save it for another time.”

The Doctor stuck her chin out. “I appreciate the courtesy, Yaz, but I’m not letting you fuck me into oblivion without at least trying to match you.”

Yaz’s breath caught for a second. She stepped out of the harness and turned around. 

“Well, when you put it that way…”

“That’s what I thought,” the Doctor laughed. “Come here,” she motioned for Yaz to settle herself above her once again.

Yaz straddled her hips, before looking to her in question.

“Up here,” she beckoned. 

Eager to obey and to please, Yaz moved to settle her legs on either side of the Doctor’s head. She looked down just in time to see the blonde pull her down to meet her mouth, giving a yelp in surprise. Her yelp quickly became a moan when she felt a clever tongue run lines through her. 

One hand gripped the headboard while the other fisted itself in the Doctor’s messy blonde hair. 

Yaz’s hips ground down against the Doctor’s mouth, who only chased the movement and gave her all that she had. Her tongue pushed into Yaz’s welcoming heat. Hot breaths smoothed over her clit as the Doctor whole-heartedly ate her out. 

It wasn’t long before Yaz was shaking above the woman between her legs. 

“Doctor, I’m -  _ fuck, _ ” a particularly wicked pass of her warm tongue sent shockwaves through her. “I’m close,”

This only spurred the Doctor on further. She grabbed Yaz’s arse and held her against her face as she lapped and sucked as thoroughly as she could, determined to show Yaz a good time.

A raucous moan jumped from Yaz’s throat as, under the devilish attention of the Doctor, she came. Hard. Shivers wracked her body and she was left gasping as the Doctor’s tongue teased at her clit.

Unrelenting still, the Doctor began licking through Yaz again. She was still recovering from her first, intense orgasm, but as soon as she knew it another was tearing itself through her goosebump-covered body. 

Breathing heavily and filled with endorphins, she eventually had to push herself away from the Doctor’s face and settle herself down next to the woman responsible for her undoing. 

“You’re really good at that,” she complimented before leaning in to steal a kiss from lips still covered in her own arousal. No matter what she went through, she didn’t think she’d ever tire of tasting herself on the lips of her lover. 

They stayed like that a while, kissing and smiling and breathing in the afterglow of each other. 

“Yaz?” the Doctor was rubbing the soft skin on Yaz’s side with her hand leisurely.

“Doctor?” Yaz caught the Time Lord’s hand and took it in her own. She brought her knuckles up and kissed them, one by one, showing she was ready to hear whatever her counterpart had to say.

“Thank you. For everything. But I guess more specifically, for sticking around,” she looked away as a blush rose in her cheeks. “I know it isn’t an easy life, traveling with me. I really appreciate how supportive and willing you are. Really. You’re so special to me, Yaz.”

Yaz laughed lightly under the unexpected praise. “Where’s this coming from, Doctor?”

“Just thought I’d say something. While we’re here, and while we have time. Not many people are as brave as you, Yasmin Khan. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever had the privilege of meeting.”

Bashful, Yaz leaned in and kissed the Doctor softly, but with all the affection she had. She brushed her thumb across the Time Lord’s cheek as she looked into her big, star-filled eyes. 

“I love you, Doctor,”

It wasn’t an unfamiliar phrase to them. They’d said it plenty before, and always meant it sincerely. But, this time more than others, it seemed to hold more weight. The memory of this moment seared itself onto the backs of their minds as they held the gaze of one another for endless moments. 

“And I love you, Yasmin. Completely, with the entirety of both of my hearts. They’re yours,” she smiled bright as Yaz kissed her again. 

For a while they lay there, comfortable in the warmth of each other’s bodies and the gentle strokes of hands on skin. 

“Yaz?” the Doctor asked for a third time that evening.

“Yeah, babe?” she looked up at the Time Lord to see a mischievous grin forming.

“Ready for round two?”

Yaz’s face sprouted a similar smile. 

“I bloody love you,”

“Love you more, Yaz.”

“You can’t say that just because you have two hearts,”

“Can too!”

“Whatever, yes, I’m ready. Come on,”

The two women entwined their bodies together once again, sharing just one experience to join the countless past and the plethora to come.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuhh so i guess all i have to say is comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @/awareinthevoid :)
> 
> (also thank u to dom (@oswinous) for giving the dildo the same pattern as the doctor's shirts lmao)


End file.
